


rebel red carnation, grows while i decay

by remus (RHODONlTE)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Drabble, Gore, I Don't Even Know, Tumblr Prompt, seungjun is juuzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHODONlTE/pseuds/remus
Summary: onf hogwarts au in which jaeyoung wakes up at night bc something feels weird
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	rebel red carnation, grows while i decay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pen15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/gifts).



> weeeooo this is another one of those sensory drabble things, this time with  
> -the smell of blood  
> -stepping in something squishy  
> -the jittery, sick feeling when you cant do anything
> 
> thanks mr pennington for giving me this prompt (and for always supporting my writing)

Jaeyoung wakes up with a bolt, sitting upright, sweat cascading down his face.

_somethings not right ___

__He feels strange, like there's a darkness looming over him that's stronger than the pitch black velvet of the night sky. He swipes the hair that's sticking to his forehead in sweaty strands back and slips into his morning robe, careful not to wake his roomates.  
He slips through the door into the common room, revelling in the quiet of the night and listening to the cracking of the fireplace for just a moment, before he heads down the stairs to look for whatever eerie feeling made him wake up.  
it's so quiet he feels like his thoughts are whispering through the hall and like he's intruding, like he's damaging something even though all the people in the hung up paintings are fast asleep.  
he tiptoes down the stairs to the slytherin dorms and there it hits him.  
the dark is usually cold and sharp in the dungeons, but now there's something different, a smell that makes jaeyoungs eyes water and knocks his breath away.  
thick and suffocating like the tendrils of a devil's snare the stench of blood rakes through the air, slinging around his neck and making him choke and gasp for breath. despite no sunrays having reared their head it smells like someone left warm damp copper coins out in the sun for hours and jaeyoung feels like his throat is full of rancid change.  
he hears the person before he sees them, a wounded cry so painful jaeyoung forgets the smell for a second. Then he sees a man, hunched against the wall of the dark corridor, and he cant make out what happened but the person seems to be clutching something to their chest.  
he inches closer and steps into something squishy and soft and _warm _and doesn't dare look to the ground, doesn’t have to, to know this is where the smell came from.  
„excuse me, are you okay?“, jaeyoung chokes out trying to concentrate on anything else but the wet mass under his feet.  
„jaeyoung?“ a brittle voice croaks out and when the light of his wand tumbles through the air to reveal his opposite he recognizes his classmate hyojin, sees his face scrunched up in agony, spots an arm wrapped in a bloody cloth and wants to faint.  
„hyojin what happened are you okay? what happened“, he spits out, thoughts shaky and fast and he almost misses the faint voice over the thrumming of his heartbeat numbing his ears.  
„they ambushed me and beat me up, i cant really remember but a spell went wrong and, god it hurts jaeyoung it _hurts _“, tears trickle out of hyojins eyes reflecting the light and jaeyoung sees his face; swollen and puffy from crying, bruises blooming on his left eye and down his jaw.  
he moves closer and kneels down next to hyojin, trying to calm him down and inspect his hand.  
„what kind of spell hyojin“, he tries to pry hyojins arm away from his chest but the other only flinches and whimpers, even more pathetically than before, facing the wall in a weak attempt to hide it from jaeyoung.  
He looks down and finally recognizes the bloody lump on the floor as another type of cloth, just completely soaked in crimson and panic rises in his gut like the bile he‘s been trying to keep down so despite hyojins protests he takes the arm in his hand and removes the cloth.  
He wants to throw up, or cry, or yell, but he can only stare at hyojins hand in disbelief. Three of his fingers have been cut off, leaving bloody stumps and jaeyoung thinks it should be impossible to bleed that much, because it just doesn't stop. He holds hyojins palm and feels the warm liquid pool over his own, filling the air between them with the smell so strong jaeyoung can taste it, he's sure of it.  
„Who did this“, jaeyoung asks and hyojin just starts sobbing, pressing the fabric back to his fingers.  
„i don't k-know, just a group of 6th graders, they were all so tall and scary and i didnt see their faces, they put something on my eyes“, hyojins voice echoes in the corridor, pain searing through the air and bouncing off the walls to hit jaeyoung right in his heart.  
The faint feeling in his stomach is replaced with anger, he feels dizzy and sick at the thought of not being able to help his friend, not being able to do anything. The helplessness tingles through his body like fireants, crawling under his skin and rendering him utterly motionless.  
„let's get you to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey can stitch you up in no time“, he tries to sound composed, to absorb part of hyojins fear and turn it into something strong but he fails when his eyes meet hyojins and he sees panic clouding them. „no please. please i cant go to madam pomfrey i cant tell her what happened, can we not just go to seungjun, you know he can definitely stitch up wounds“, hyojins hands shake and he looks desperate, frantic even. Jaeyoung thinks of seungjun, of the red cross stitches the slytherin has decorated his arms and neck with, always adding new patterns to his limbs and can already picture the imp like grin the white haired man gets when he sees blood.  
„are you sure you want to.. visit seungjun at this time of night“, jaeyoung asks carefully, both of them knowing that seungjun spends his nights either sitting at the top of the astronomy tower, conversing with ghosts and staring at the stars, or visiting various other dorms doing god knows what with god knows who. But  
Jaeyoung notices how determined the other is to avoid the hospital wing and signs, rubbing his temples. „okay, we‘ll go to seungjun, and then we‘re gonna find and curse the people who did this. Deal?“.  
For the first time he can see a small glimmer of mischief pass through hyojins eyes, and his thin lips quirk up into a smile. „deal.“_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably weird idk sorry but pls leave criticism/comments or something !! have a nice day


End file.
